


If You Need Me

by periwinklepromise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: That's the problem with Tony, she thinks. Some of his messes are international terrorist groups hellbent on destruction, and some of his messes are just a learning robot with good aimORThere wasn't a Pepper & Dum-E tag, which I believed to be a tragedy
Relationships: Dummy (Iron Man movies) & Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	If You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Name of Piece** : If You Need Me  
>  **Name of Participant** : periwinklepromise  
>  **Card Number** : 3067  
>  **Square Number and Prompt** : R2: Pepper Potts/Rescue  
>  **Rating** : Gen  
>  **Pairing** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Summary** : That's the problem with Tony, she thinks. Some of his messes are international terrorist groups hellbent on destruction, and some of his messes are just a learning robot with good aim

“You know,” Pepper huffs as her repulsers shift to stand-by power, “I thought I wouldn't have to clean up your messes after I became your boss.” She called her suit to her the second she heard the explosion, fearing AIM had found a way through the security grid. That's the problem with Tony, she thinks. Some of his messes are international terrorist groups hellbent on destruction, and some of his messes are just a learning robot with good aim. She sighs and flips up her head piece to stare down at him in disappointment.

Tony lays sprawled near a ragged pile of … something metallic, all covered in fire suppression foam. There can be only one source for that.

“This is _not_ my mess,” Tony argues in a rasping voice, “It's _his_.” He points accusingly to Dum-E, who beeps sadly and lifts the fire extinguisher in apology. “No, Dum-E. Do _not_ spray me again.”

Dum-E has always been cute, but she thinks Tony put some extra care in rebuilding him, because the little bot seems extra affectionate with Tony now.

“Good boy,” she cooes over the bot, patting at his claw. The bot drops the fire extinguisher with a clang, rolling closer to her. Dum-E is not the brightest, but he cares about Tony almost as much as she does, and his contributions to protecting their loved one's existence have been invaluable. Pepper imagines he likes her better when she's in her suit. Maybe Dum-E likes fellow bots, she thinks with a smile.

“Hey. You're supposed to be on my side,” accuses Tony, sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes.

Pepper scoffs. “Which one of us?”

Tony's eyes flicker between them. She'd be insulted but she knows how fond he is of Dum-E, his constant threats of stripping the bot for parts notwithstanding. “Uh... both!”

She raises an eyebrow.

“Dum-E is on my side because he helps me. And you're on my side …” Tony's face grows soft. “Because you rescue me.”

It's a cheesy line, but hey, that's Tony. She smiles. “I always do.”


End file.
